PB and J
by CC3
Summary: Just read plz. Oh yeah, it's Sorato, and sort of a Charmed/Digimon crossover (I guess)
1. Default Chapter

--  
  
You just need a little confidence  
  
~ A Sorato fic straight from the one and only  
  
Summary: Well, Sora has been wondering why Matt doesn't know she exists. The only time he probably even noticed her was in the digiworld, about 5 or so years ago. Now, Sora is not that popular, so she isn't expecting much. But when she saves someone's life…  
  
-Guest Appearance!- Prue Halliwel, from the hit T.V show Charmed (she's a witch)  
  
Warning: A little bit of a person named Claudia bashing.  
  
Story by: The one and only CF3  
  
--  
  
Sora Tackenouchi walked down the path of where the fragrant lily blossoms grew. She sniffed in the aroma of the sweet flowers and just enjoying life. Sora had a pretty boring life, especially when her mom always expected her to be perfest in every way. She didn't like any boys, either, but all that was going to change as she bumped into-  
  
Matt Ishida.  
  
Sora looked at him with a look that seem to say just about nothing. Her gaze was expressionless as a dolls face when she looked at him. Oh course, that's the usual way she greeted boys.  
  
"Sorry." Sora mumbled. "It's okay," Matt said, paused, then said again," Do I know you?"  
  
Sora looked at Matt again with her blank eyes. "No seriously," Matt said again," Do I know you? I don't see you in the mob of girls that usually stalks me."  
  
"I'm not a stalker," Sora said back to him, " Besides, if I WAS a stalker, would you be able to see me? I guess you won't, since the number of girls around you are really high," she said, her mood changing from blank to sassy. "Woah, okay, I didn't mean anything, sheesh." Matt said. (Did I mention they're still on the floor?) Sora went blank again and started walking away slowly.  
  
"Girls," Matt mumbled.  
  
"Singers," Sora responded.  
  
Before Sora got 3 feet away from Matt though, he said, "My name is Matt."  
  
Sora then said," I know what your name is. Mine is Sora."  
  
"Sora," Matt repeated, "I like that."  
  
--  
  
At school the next day Sora's best friend Mimi came squealing down the hall. "Ohmygod ohmygod, you guys are like PB+J!" Mimi said excitedly. "PB+J? Who?" Sora asked her.  
  
"You and Matt Ishida, duh!"  
  
"Matt Ishi-what? Huh? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"It's SOOO obvious! I saw you guys at the park together sitting together! Then when you left, I saw him staring after you!"  
  
"Just because we bumped and fell into each other doesn't mean that we're a couple."  
  
"Yeah right, see for yourself, Sora. All you need is a little courage."  
  
"Courage? Courage for what?"  
  
"Duh! Asking Matt out!"  
  
--  
  
The afternoon after that Sora walked down the same path where she had bumped into Matt. She started thinking about him. 'I dunno, he's sort of a jock, and jocks are jerks…(no offense to any jocks) but, I have to admit…' her thoughts about Matt were interrupted then were interrupted when she saw something flying past her… 


	2. This chapter really stinks but it's the ...

'WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?' Sora thought with wide eyes. She saw something red fly past her. It looked sort of like  
  
A FIREBALL?  
  
'NUH UH NO WAY.' Sora thought. Sora tried to convince herself that she just 'imagined' the fireball and continued walking but a little faster.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" came out from nowhere. Sora looked around frantically, seeing nothing, so Sora tried to convince herself not only did she 'imagine the fireball but the scream too.  
  
'I must be losing it' she thought. 'Maybe I'm working to hard. I'll ask mom if I can take this weekend off. Besides, she plenty other employees, right' Sora thought nervously.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" came the scream again, so Sora thought the park was a little creepy so she started running towards home.  
  
Sora was running but she looking back so she ran into someone really hard. "I'm sorry!" she said, but the man she bumped into was glaring at her.  
  
Sora then saw why.  
  
The man was tying up a woman and the woman was blindfolded; she also had her hands tied together.  
  
"Son of a ****!" The woman screamed.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Sora asked.  
  
"Who's there!? I can't see anything! Please untie me!" The woman said.  
  
The man grunted and was about to tie Sora up, but she got a sudden burst of adrenaline and she did a backflip and kicked the guy in the nose. When the man fell down unconscious, though, something red and glowing did shoot out of his hands.  
  
A fireball.  
  
Sora stood gaping and she practically stood there for about two minutes and almost forgot the woman was there until the woman said.  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
Sora turned around to see a big surprise. The woman's rope was no longer tied around her. The blindfold was thrown carelessly next to her.  
  
"H-How'd you get out?" Sora stammered.  
  
"The stupid demon didn't know I had telekinesis so he didn't know I could escape from being tied; I did a few hand movements, and bada bing bada boom Harry Houdini."  
  
"D-Demon? Witch?" Sora said.  
  
"Well, everything's out in the open now that you saw the fireball coming out of his hand."  
  
The man-err demon was starting to stir.  
  
"Oh no he's waking up!" Sora said.  
  
"Not if I can help it," the woman said," Oh and by the way, my name is Prue."  
  
Sora saw the man get up and begin to throw a fireball at her when suddenly Prue appeared out of nowhere behind him and started saying some sort of incantation.  
  
"Spirits of Air, Forest, and Sea  
  
Set us of this demon free  
  
Beast of hoof and beast of shell  
  
DRIVE THIS DEMON BACK TO HELL."  
  
Prue incanted, and when she did, oh what a horrible thing that happened. The demon's eyes melted, and he started to look like the murderer from Scream. He then burst into flames.  
  
Sora watched in horror as the whole thing happened. Then she looked at Prue again.  
  
Prue was no longer there but a note.  
  
(Dear Sora,  
  
I know you think that you didn't do much, but you did.  
  
For that I am granting you one wish.)  
  
Sora didn't unfold the paper all the way though, because she started thinking about Mimi's little saying…'All you need is a little confidence…'  
  
'Maybe that should be my wish,' Sora thought, then said "Nah."  
  
That's the time when Sora opened full the note. She looked in horror as she read the words.  
  
(Did I mention that the first thing you think of is your wish?)  
  
And then the note said  
  
(Ah, you don't need courage! Just go and take the Matt ishida all to yourself! Oh wait, maybe you do need some confidence. Trust me Sora, by next week, you and Matt will be together! Take my word on it!)  
  
Sora looked at the note in horror. 'How'd she know I like Matt?' she thought then thought again,'I mean, like Matt as a uh-friend?' she thought to herself unconvincingly.  
  
'Geez, now even I doubt myself!' she thought.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
School the next day  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"Yo, Sora," Matt said to Sora in the halls. "Hi Matt," Sora responded. "MATT? WHERE?" came a high-pitched voice. "Oh no it's Claudia," Matt cringed behind Sora.  
  
Sora couldn't help herself to a small giggle.  
  
A girl with straight blonde hair a foot lower than her butt and blue eyes and a TON of makeup came walking calling Matt's name.  
  
'The spittin image of a whore,' Sora thought, and it was true. The girl's makeup was green and blue eyeshadow, and her lips were pure red. Her lashes were fake, anybody could tell, and her nails? I'm not even going to say anything about that.  
  
She spied Matt behind Sora and said in another annoying high-pitched tone "Maaaaaaaattttttt??" She came behind Sora. "Matt, just what do you think you're doing with this loser? She's obviously not one of us."  
  
"Oh us? You mean popular?" Sora said back. Sora looked at Matt with hurt eyes.  
  
"Well, pushaw! DUH!" Claudia said to Sora and pushed her into a locker with a hand in front of Sora's face meaning, Talk to the hand.  
  
Claudia started pulling Matt with her away and Sora looked at Matt with a angry face and hot tears spilling over her uniform.  
  
"Sora…" Matt said. "Matt, stop looking at that loser! She'll hurt your perfect blue eyes!" Claudia said, hoping to flatter him.  
  
Fortunately, it didn't work. Matt pulled away from Claudia.  
  
"Claudia you're not my girlfriend and you'll never be!"  
  
Matt said angrily.  
  
"Why what do you mean?" Claudia said, batting her lashes at Matt, "Of course I'm your girlfriend!" She then said.  
  
" Look, I never agreed to be your boyfriend! I didn't even know you thought of us as girlfriend and boyfriend! Besides, who do you think you are putting labels on everyone!"  
  
" SHE IS A LOSER! AND MATT WE ARE TOGETHER!" Claudia screamed. Good thing everyone went home for the day.  
  
"SORA IS NOT A LOSER AND GUESS WHAT I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" Matt said back.  
  
Claudia then tried to prove Sora being a loser (which she isn't) she squirted water frojm the water fountain into Sora's lap and began laughing, in spite of herself.  
  
Matt glared at Claudia and then, said simply,  
  
"Go away."  
  
I don't know why Matt's previous rantings hadn't driven Claudia away, but, miraculously she stormed off angrily.  
  
'Wow, Matt's not a jerk after all,' Sora thought. 'Maybe I have been misjudging a lot of boys. Maybe they're not so bad.'  
  
Matt helped Sora to her feet and went into the boys bathroom for some tissue. He came back and started wiping the water off of Sora's lap, then realized what he was doing and blushed.  
  
"Oops, sowwy Sora." He said the way little kids say Sorry.  
  
But Sora didn't look angry. She looked at Matt with loving eyes.  
  
"Matt, thank you for everything you said." Sora said. Matt shot Sora one of his smiles. You know, the one that makes girls crazy for him.  
  
But then, when he least expected it, Sora leaned over and kissed Matt on the lips.  
  
Matt stood scratching the back of his head and blushed.  
  
"Wow, um, Sora. Er, I wasn't expecting that."  
  
"Sora blushed and said, "Sorry, I felt like doing it." But the amazing thing is, Matt kissed her back!  
  
Sora smiled, and so did Matt, and they both leaned in for the kiss. A flash surprised them both. "PB and J! What did I tell you?" Mimi came out behind a locker and smiled.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora flushed with embarrassment. "It's okay, Sora, me and Matt won't tell anyone until your ready. Right, Matt?" Mimi said, cocking one eyebrow at him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But I do wish I could show that stuck-up Claudia a thing or two." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to wait until Sora's ready." Matt said.  
  
"…"  
  
'I guess that witch-I mean Prue, gave me a little self-confidence' Sora thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Halliwel Manor (Prue's house)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prue looked really happy. "MY PLAN WORKED!" She said. You might wonder why she's so happy. Well, the thing is, Prue didn't give her the confidence. She gave it to Matt.  
  
OMG! That totally sucked! Please no flames even though. ( 


End file.
